A steam turbine used in a thermal power plant and so forth is coupled to a generator via a rotating shaft. This rotating shaft is installed so as to extend in a horizontal direction and a plurality of journal bearings that accept a radial load including the empty weight thereof are provided. In addition, in the steam turbine, fluid force fluctuates depending on a loaded state and a rotational speed of the rotating shaft, and an axial load of the rotating shaft is also generated by this fluid force. Therefore, a thrust bearing that accepts this axial load of the rotating shaft and suppresses an axial displacement of the rotating shaft is provided.
Although in some cases the above-mentioned journal bearing and thrust bearing are separately installed, in other cases they are integrally configured as a duplex bearing device for reasons of a reduction in installation area and so forth (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The duplex bearing device described in Patent Literature 1 is equipped with the tilting pad journal bearing and the thrust bearings that have been provided on the axial both sides of this journal bearing. Lubricating oil is made to be supplied to the journal bearing through an inlet nozzle and to be further supplied from the journal bearing to the thrust bearings through an annular flow path formed on the outer peripheral side of the rotating shaft.